A Christmas Surprise
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Sky and Z Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**A Christmas Surprise**

Z smiled as she felt small hands on her shoulders followed by whispers.

"Go ahead and wake her up."

"You wake her up."

"I don't want to. She's sleeping so quietly."

"Fine. I will."

Z now was being shaken and she slowly moved her arm and grabbed the one that was by her head, "Now, what have we here?" She started tickling her young daughter.

"Okay Mommy, stop I give up." The sandy blonde haired girl giggled.

Z sat up in bed and looked at her children and started to smile, but that stopped when she noticed that she was missing a child. "Sue where's Todd?"

"Where's Daddy Momma?"

Z turned to see her 4 year old son walking out of the door that led to the bathroom. "Todd, Daddy went in early."

Z and Sky's other daughter Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, "When will he be back?"

"Well, he wasn't sure."

The dark haired mother felt Todd move on the bed and lay where Sky normally slept, "I want Daddy Momma."

She smiled at him. "Well, we could go and visit him." Her smile got bigger as she saw her children's eyes light up as they all nodded. "All right. Then go and get ready. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." Before the kids left Z called out to them, "Did you guys open your stockings?"

"Yes, the stuff is still downstairs." Rachel said.

"I got a Power Ranger Momma." Todd said picking up a toy red ranger. "It's Bridge."

She smiled, "Yes it's Bridge."

Rachel came back to Todd and pulled his arm, "Come on. We have to get dressed if we want to see Dad."

"Okay. Fine." Todd frowned and slowly followed Rachel out of the room.

Soon enough Z was downstairs. She began getting something together for breakfast while another Z started putting the stocking stuff from the kids into bags for later and another Z was getting the presents together and helping yet another Z to bring them out to the car. She smiled as she realized that her kids were downstairs watching her own personal team take care of things. One of them stopped and looked at the kids, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes Momma. I got dressed by myself." The 4 year old boy stated with the pride that reminded Z of Sky.

"Alright, come into the kitchen and we'll eat something before we go." The kids hurried into the kitchen while all the Z's but the one in the kitchen disappeared. "Alright, eat your breakfast."

The kids practically inhaled their breakfast and were done in minutes. "Let's go." Rachel said.

"Alright. I just hope you kids don't get sick." Z said as they left the house with her locking it.

Within a couple of minutes they were at the SPD headquarters. The brunette instructed her kids as to what to bring in and together they trooped into the big building. As they walked through the deserted halls they noticed how quiet it was.

Sue looked at Z, "Mommy can we surprise Daddy?"

"Sure, hang on a minute."

Z duplicated herself and had her extra self go into the Command Center where she found her husband all by himself pacing the floor. "So, you skip Christmas to be by yourself?"

Sky looked at her, "Z, where are the kids?"

"With me. They could be with one of my doubles."

"It might be you," Sky looked her up and down, "however I don't think it's you."

Z shrugged her shoulders, "You think you know for certain?"

"Yeah, I do."

Smiling at her husband's sureness as to telling her apart from her duplicates Z continued on, "So who exactly is here?"

"I sent everyone else home today, except for those who wanted to stay for various reasons, so there are about 30 people here right now."

Nodding Z walked closer to her husband, "So does the Commander have a spare minute to walk outside with me?"

"Z? What's going on?"

"Come on Sky, it's not going to hurt you."

"Fine." Sky walked over and spoke into an intercom, "Cadet Thomas please report to the Command Center."

Within a minute someone in their twenties entered the place and saluted to Sky, "Sir."

Sky followed suite and nodded. "Watch to see if there are any disturbances, I'll be nearby." Turning to Z he gestured for her to go first which she did. "So, did the kids enjoy their presents?"

"They woke me up after they had opened their stockings. They were thrilled. Right here." Z had brought him right outside the Common Room.

"Why are we here?"

"Sky, don't you trust me?" Sky gave his wife a look that she ignored and then replied "Let's go."

As soon as she pulled him inside he saw that the Common Room was adorned in red and green and that there was a fake Christmas tree with presents under the tree and in front was his three children. He smiled and noticed that the Z next to him had disappeared as he looked at his wife by his children.

"Merry Christmas Dad."

All three kids ran and hugged Sky. Their youngest Todd wrapped himself around Sky's leg. "Hi Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"We didn't open our presents yet. We wanted to open them with you." Sue said.

Rachel nodded, "Why did you leave so early?"

"The person who was supposed to watch got sick, so I took over."

"Can we open presents now?" Sky and Z looked over at their youngest who was looking at the presents. "Please?"

"Alright, let's open presents."

The Tate family opened all their presents. There were 'thank you' and 'you're welcome' throughout the morning. After all were opened the kids started playing with their presents that they got. Sky looked over at Z who was sitting next to him. "I knew it wasn't the real you."

"Good guess."

"It wasn't guessing."

"Really, so you can tell an exact replica of me?"

"Maybe." Sky was silent for a minute before continuing, "I'm glad you came."

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you stay by yourself did you?"

Sky smiled, "So were the kids upset?"

"Yeah, they missed you."

Sky nodded, "I wish I could have been there but they do realize how important this is?"

"Okay Sky, just because they missed you doesn't mean they don't think it's important to be here, and it doesn't mean that you have to get defensive."

"I know."

"I mean Jake, he wants to be a ranger, look at how he's handling his set of rangers."

"And you know Rachel loves to listen to you when you discuss all the rules and regulations. And Sue,"

"Sue's like her Mom." Sky smiled at Z. "It's good that you came."

Z nodded, "I know. Besides think of it this way. You get to celebrate Christmas with your family and be at work—two things that you love."

Sky smiled and put his arm around his wife, he loved how Z understood about him and work, and that it wasn't trying to replace his family.

"Thanks for coming." He said looking down into her eyes.

"Hey, you'd do the same."

Their lips slowly met in a soft tender kiss where they slowly pulled each other closer. After a few minutes they parted smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas Z."

"Merry Christmas Sky."


End file.
